Tender moments from the heart
by CanadianReba
Summary: The side of Neelix not portrayed on tv (takes place after Endgame)


**TENDER MOMENTS FROM THE HEART**

_**(SECRET SUMMER 2014)**_

Aside from the usual lunch crowd it has been a pretty quiet day at the café. Hearing the door chime, Brax looks up from the counter he is standing behind. "Welcome. Take a seat wherever." The young alien male gives a short quick nod and sits on a stool at the diner counter. "Thanks."

"So what can I get for you today?"

"Um, what do you recommend? I haven't had anything from here before."

"Our special today is roast thill with soral stuffing and mushroom soup if you want. Can I get you a drink to start off with?"

"I think I'll just have a glass of water please, and one of these brillen." The young alien places a menu card back in the holder on the counter.

"Sure thing. So, where do you come from? Your species seems vaguely familiar to me."

"A long way from here. You've probably never heard of it."

"You'd be surprised of the things I have heard about over the years. My stepdad used to be a chef on a starship, now he runs this restaurant as well as being an ambassador for New Talax when he needs to be."

"Does he drag you to diplomatic parties too?" There is a bitter tone to the alien boy's words as he scowls slightly. It is pretty obvious that he would rather not be here.

"He doesn't have to. I like going with him and mom. So what are you doing so far away from home?" Brax asks with a friendly smile, thinking that by changing the subject the alien boy's mood will change too.

"My dad insisted I come with him and my stepmom. He said it would be a good chance for her and me to bond more. We don't get much family time all together because of her work."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Family is the most important thing in life. My stepdad taught mom and me that. You see, when he was about my age there was a terrible accident on his planet. A weapon of mass destruction was used and no one stood a chance. Within minutes he had lost everything. His mom, his dad, his sister, aunts, uncles, cousins. Everyone. For years he lived alone, and then he met an alien race kind of like yours far from home. He lived with them until one day they came to our help and he decided he wanted to stay here on New Talax because he was in love with my mom."

"Didn't it bother you that some strange man was moving in on your family?"

"No. I'm glad he married my mom. He tries so hard to make us happy even though he doesn't even have to try."

"What do you mean?"|

"He helps me study and do my schoolwork, he goes to watch my baseball games even when he has been here at the café all day, he makes sure mom knows how important she is to us, and if anyone tried to hurt anyone in our family he would die to defend us. He says that he learned so much from the people on the alien starship."

Alex finished his drink and snack just as a uniformed security guard entered the café. "Kurtz to Bellerophon. I have located Mr. Jensen…stand by for transport instructions." To Alex he says, "The admiral is waiting for you." Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes the teenager climbs off the stool he was just occupying and mutters "should've known it wouldn't last long." He tosses a few coins on the counter and says to Brax "thanks for the food and company." Turning, Alex leaves the café with Lieutenant Kurtz.

Neelix looks around the large room full of tables and colourful panels of fabric. "It's fine Neelix. You've done a great job." Dexa slips an arm through his and smiles.

"I want this to be perfect for you my dear. These people are special."

"I know Neelix, I know." She turns him around to face her and smiles. "And you have done everything you can for now so let's just leave this the way it is, go home, and start getting ready for tonight."

"Okay my darling." He doesn't want to admit defeat but he just can't say no to his beloved wife when she looks at him this way.

After Kes, Neelix honestly thought he would never find another woman so perfect for him, and then they came upon the asteroid and Dexa. From the moment he laid eyes on her he was totally smitten. Leaving Voyager was one of the hardest decisions he ever made but he was happy he did it. "Does this look okay?" she asks, breaking through his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

His eyes travel the length of her body and his chin whiskers tingle in pleasure. "You, my beloved," he responds stepping closer and placing his hands on her waist, "look as beautiful as the day we got married." He leans down and captures her mouth in a loving tender kiss.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"It is a special function therefore the answer is still yes. Besides you look so handsome in it. Just like your father."

"Dad!"

"I'm not getting involved in this one. This party is important to her and you will be on your best behaviour using your manners at all times."

"Why do I even have to go?" I don't even know any of these….Tarkie…Talxie…."

"Talaxians" she corrects.

"You're going because we have been invited as a whole family. This discussion is closed now."

Fifteen minutes later all 3 of them are standing outside a nicely decorated, grand hall. Neelix approaches them at a very fast pace – practically running – with a huge smile on his face. "Admiral! It's so good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you again as well Neelix." Kathryn accepts his hug but breaks it off after just a minute and turns to the man on her left. "Neelix may I introduce to you my husband Richard Jensen and my stepson Alex."

"Husband? You're actually married Admiral?"

"Yes Neelix but please just call me Kathryn. I am not here on an official duty mission. I am here as your guest. Now, where is this wonderful family of yours Naomi keeps talking about in our conversations?"

"They are with the other families. Come." He takes Kathryn, Richard and Alex into the hall and scans the room until he finds who he is looking for. "Brax come here please, there is someone I want you to see again."

When Alex sees who has come over he automatically blurts out "no freaking way!"

"Alex!" Kathryn scolds disapprovingly but he just ignores her. "You're the kid from the restaurant. So this is your stepdad that we talked about?"

"Yes." Seeing the look on Kathryn's face Neelix clears his throat to interject. "Brax you remember Captain Janeway from the Starship Voyager. Her people are the ones that helped save the asteroid so we could live here.

The young man looks her over then smiles and holds out his hand to her. "Hi"

"Hello again" she responds with a polite smile.

"Well, since the two of you have already met why don't you carry on getting better acquainted. Where is your mom Brax?"

"Off mingling in the crowd. Come on Alex, I'll show you around." Kathryn replaces her polite smile with a frown as she watches the two teenagers walk away. "I'm very you had to witness Alex's manners that way Neelix. He knows better than to behave that way."

"No need to apologize Kathryn. Being a stepparent can be very interesting at the best of times." He turns around and scans the room. "Now, where is that darling wife of mine?" he pauses, still scanning then smiles. "Ah there she is. Come Kathryn you must meet her again." Giving her husband an apologetic look she takes his arm and they follow Neelix. "Dexa, Admiral Janeway is here now."

"Admiral welcome to New Talax. I am glad you were able to attend Prixin this year."

Kathryn is momentarily taken aback when Dexa turns around but quickly covers it up. "Thank you." Dropping her eyes down she gives a quick slight nod. "I see that congratulations are in order for your family. I am very happy for you Neelix." Her smile and hug are of genuine caring.

"I still have trouble believing it myself sometimes." Neelix makes a point of placing his hand on his unborn child while the other hand slips around Dexa's waist. The love & affection radiating out of him is powerful enough to run a small space station. "I hope that I will be a good enough father."

"Well from knowing how well you did with Naomi, you will be fine with this baby too."

"Thanks Admiral…I mean Kathryn, but to be fair Naomi was never my baby."

"Maybe not but you were as close to a father as she got." Kathryn does her best to reassure him with a smile. "I best not keep you from the rest of your guests though."

"You are the most important guest tonight Kathryn. Come meet more people with me."

After the party is over Neelix catches Dexa cleaning up and he rushes over to stop her. "Darling you should be doing this. Sit down, get off your feet and let me clean up for you."

"Neelix I am feeling well enough to help clean up."

"I insist Dexa." She pulls over a chair and sits down. Neelix pulls up a chair also and lifts her legs, removing her shoes, then places her bare feet in his lap and starts rubbing them with a frown on his face. "My darling your feet are swollen. You know Dr. Gebdex instructed you to not be on your feet too much during these last few months of your pregnancy."

"You are too good to me" Dexa tells him with a loving smile as she rests her hands on her round belly to calm the stirring child inside. "I'll tell you what. I will go home now and directly to bed if you agree to come with me and continue this wonderful foot rub.

Leaning over Neelix takes both of his wife's shoes and places them back on. "It's a deal!" After helping her up again, the Talaxian couple walk out of the room arm in arm.

Back at their residence, they check up on Brax, and then retire to their bedroom. "Alright dearest, time to get you off your feet."

Dexa turns around so her back is to Neelix. "Would you help me with my dress please?" They are silent as he slowly undoes the zipper until it stops at the bottom. Turning her around, he gazes into her eyes longingly as he slips the fabric from her shoulders and frees her arms. "Oh Dexa" he says to her, his voice barely above a whisper. Cupping his face in her hands she just smiles and nods at him, the front of her body still covered by the top of her dress that is just resting loosely on her bare breasts. As he kisses her, he continues to remove her dress, tenderly touching her skin and stroking his hands over the round belly that is brushing against his own belly.

Their kiss breaks apart abruptly when he feels a tiny kick or nudge against his hand. "It would appear that someone wants mom to be left alone." He grabs Dexa's nightgown from the foot of their bed and helps her put it on then gets her into bed and in a comfortable position. After hanging her dress back up in the closet he turns the light off and climbs into the bed with her. "Neelix, don't forget our agreement" she gently reminds him as she wiggles her feet under the covers.

"Yes dear." He moves to the foot of the bed and continues the foot rub promised earlier. Within 20 minutes he could hear soft snoring sounds coming from his wife. Returning to his place beside her in bed he places an arm around her. "Sweet dreams dearest" he softly whispers before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

THE END


End file.
